Estcarp
Torenthifalls.png|Torenthi Chasm and Waterfall Stormgarde.jpg|Stormgarde Keep on Mt. Cymeria Littlebakalriver2.jpg|Lesser Bakal Falls Littlebakalriver.jpg|Greater Bakal River Littlebakafalls.jpg|Greater Bakal Escarpment and Falls Lakekharsten.jpg|Torenthi Escarpment and Falls Lakebakal.jpg|North Lake Bakal Kharstenkeep.jpg|Torenthi Keep Greaterbakalriver6.jpg|Lesser Bakal River Greaterbakalriver5.jpg|Lesser Bakal Rapids before the Falls Greaterbakalriver3.jpg|Greater Bakal River, Rapids before the escarpment Greaterbakalriver2.jpg|Lake Bakal Greaterbakalfalls2.jpg|Bakal Escarpment and Falls Greaterbakalfalls.jpg|Bakal Escarpment and Falls Cymeriafthills.jpg|River Fen Cymeria4.jpg|Cymerian Rift Valley Cymeria3.jpg|Cymeria March Cymeria2.jpg|Bakal River Cymeria.jpg|Bakal River Megatherium.jpg|Highland Sloth Sabercat3.jpg|Mountain Saber Cat Estcarpelk.jpg|Highland Elk Harpy.jpg|Harpy Eagle Mtncondor.jpg|Highland Condor Direwolf.png|Dire Wolf Mtncat.jpg|Mtn. Saber Cat Bison.jpg|Bison Stygian2.png|Forest Stygian Suri.jpg|Suri Littlebakal.jpg|Little Bakal Falls Bakalfalls2.jpg|Greater Bakal Falls Bakalfalls.jpg|Greater Bakal Escarpment and Falls Strato3.jpg|Mt. Cymeria High in the Khibiny Mtn. Range is the country of Estcarp. It is home to a two races of people of Caucasian descent. The Highlanders and the Stormborn. Both races are very strong and sturdy of physique. They have a fair and creamy complexion although they tend to tan easily. Hair and eye color vary and are not specific to either race. __TOC__ Location Geographically, the country of Estcarp is in the central region of the Great Khibiny Mountains known as The Highlands. The country lies at and encompasses its widest section. It lies between the massive and magnificent Torenthi Waterfall and Chasm in the west and the mighty River Fen in the east. Estcarp's northern border is Mt. St. Elbrus and her associated smaller mountains (*Note: Technically Mt. St. Elbrus is another mountain range entirely, but has always been included as a part of the Khibiny Range because of proximity). To the South, the mountains gradually begin their descent to the foothills that divide the Highlands from the Sundered Plains. Estcarp's border officially ends at the beginning of the foothills. The total land area is approximately 94,060 square miles making it approximately the size of the United Kingdom in land mass. This estimation does not include lakes, rivers and other water systems. Not all of the land area considered part of Estcarp is habitable. Many of the mountain peaks are too high as are some of the higher plateaus. Any of the mountains, plateaus, and escarpments above 15,000 feet are mostly uninhabitable. Geography Estcarp is a mountainous country that encompasses a wide variety of topographies. The Great Khibiny Mountain Range is made up of hundreds of smaller mountain ranges complete with a large central peak which gives each smaller range its name. The central region of the Khibins is home to the tallest peaks as well the widest overall expanse of the entire range. The mountains offer a variety of habitats suitable for human habitation. In addition to high alpine meadows and valleys of various sizes, there are also vast forests, high alpine meadows, plains and escarpments. Since the vast majority of rivers that flow south have their origins in the Khibiny Mountain Range, there is no shortage of surface water. There is also a vast aquifer beneath the central Khibins and many of the mountains still sit above thermal sites where underground and surface hot springs can be found. Estcarp lies in a mostly geographically stable area. There are, occasionally, small earthquakes. Even more rare, there are larger quakes caused by remnants of the energies released during the Sundering which caused some of the mountains to literally move position. There are no known active volcanoes within Estcarp's borders. Like the rest of the Khibiny Mountain Range, Estcarp suffered from the effects of the Sundering. Some of the mountains are literally twisted, even torn asunder in places. Deep, fathomless chasms have opened up, new gaps and passes appeared while old ones were destroyed and disappeared beneath the rubble of massive landslides. Climate and Weather Estcarp's climate varies with its topography and elevation. It ranges from tropical to arctic depending upon the altitude. The Taltai Mountains (geologically active volcanic area, mostly uninhabitable) region, which lies in the tropical western part of the range, for instance, has a hot, humid climate. The mid-land regions are pleasant almost all year around, although winter mornings and nights are cool. The northernmost mountain region, around an altitude above 11,000 feet has an alpine climate with a considerably lower temperature and thin air in winter. The high mountain valleys where the majority of the population resides is mostly temperate to alpine with four distinct seasons. The spring, summer and fall are relatively short seasons and winter is long, often relentless. In the higher peaks, well above 15,000 feet, the climate is arctic with snow on the ground year round and massive glaciers. Flora and Fauna With so many habitats and environments, there is a virtual explosion of plants and animals living in the mountains. There are massive forests of pines and hardwoods...oak, maple, birch and magnificent redwoods. The plants and trees seem the least affected by the Sundering. The Great Khibinys never experienced the mass extinction of the megafauna that other areas did. Likely due to the overall sparsity of human population and the predilection of Highlanders to not take more from the land than is needed. Massive elk, bison, mountain sheep, wild horses and a gazelle-like animal roam the meadows and high alpine plains. Following the animals of the plains, valleys and meadows are equally impressive predators; massive bears, sabertooth cats, and dire wolves. The most fearful of these predators is the Stygian, a massive flightless bird that stands approximately eight feet at the shoulder. There is also a variety of fish, mollusks, amphibians, birds, reptiles and insects. History and Origins Estcarp, also collectively known as the Highlands, was originally settled by a race known as Stormborn (sometimes called the Old Race), allegedly mages and sorcerers. It is a fact that some of the Stormborn have the ability to control and manipulate the environment to some extent. All Stormborn have a sensitivity to nature and to magical elements. Overtime, other races of people migrated to the Highlands, intermarried and became the base stock of the people known as the Highlanders. In later years, some of the Highlanders and Stormborn bloodlines intermingled giving rise to some Highlanders being born with the lesser of the Stormborn's arcane talents such as being able to sense magic and its nature. For the most part, the Stormborn and Highlanders co-existed peacefully with the Stormborn assuming the role of leaders. Highlanders regard their Stormborn as nobility and look to them instinctively as their rulers. While there have been some despotic Stormborn in the distant past, since the devastation of the Stormborn by the plagues, few despots come to power and those that do are quickly removed from power...one way or another. The settled regions of the mountains are known collectively as the Highlands, the country's name is Estcarp. It is broken into Marches (regions) having their own designations, similar to the city-states in other countries. A March is usually known by a primary geographic feature such as a lake or named mountain peak. The Marches From West to East *Torenthi Chasm: This is not a March but is considered part of Estcarp and marks its western border. *Torenth March *High Hallack *Kharsten March *Cymeria March *Alizon March *Estkore March *Dhassa March The People Note: All Stormborn and Istseleniye (another Stormborn bloodline whose gifts are based in the healing arts) are Highlanders but not all Highlanders are born to these bloodlines. Abilities commonly associated with the Stormborn do crop up in Highlander families from time-to-time due to liaisons in the past. The Highlanders, in general, are an old race, albeit not as old as the Stormborn, whose beliefs and culture are based in nature and the land itself. It is unknown where the first people migrated from, although it is believed to be from a far distant realm beyond the great mountains. Their history is inextricably entangled with that of the Stormborn. The horror of the Sundering and what it did to their peaceful mountain communities lives in the stories handed from one generation to the next. They have their own language although they also easily speak the tongues of many. Most of the people are educated and can read and write, at least in their basic tongue. Their native language is also ancient (Note: The language itself is Macedonian, the writing runic). Mt. Cymeria supports the largest population as well as being the hereditary seat of the High Lord. It is the tallest settled mountain and has the most arable acreage. It is also the most centrally located of all the settled regions. The primary settlement is located in a valley that formed when a massive volcanic caldera collapsed causing a rift that runs from south to north, only ending at the base of Mt. Cymeria. The rift is what is now known as the Great Cymerian Rift Valley. The primary water sources for the Cymerian Rift Valley start high in Mt. Cymeria. The Bakal River originates within a vast aquifer inside the mountain and springs forth from its side beneath Stormgarde Keep. The chasm beneath the falls is known as Bakal Chasm and it forms a wide lake. From the chasm lake, Bakal River flows down the rift valley eventually splitting into two separate rivers. The Greater Bakal, the primary river continues south where it widens into an escarpment that becomes Bakal Falls and spills into the lake. The smaller fork of the river, the Lesser Bakal, flows into the northeast side of Lake Bakal via a series of magnificent step waterfalls. Over the centuries, the Cymerians have thrived and spread throughout the highland valleys, glens, and alpine meadows on and around Mt. Cymeria. Culture and Language The Cymerians, as well as other Highlanders, have mingled and blended into a strong, homogenous people. They are a people of the land, naturally agrarian in nature although they do turn their hand to hunting and trapping as needs arise. They are also adept with any skills that can forge goods from nature (stonemasons, steel smiths, etc.) While the people are spread throughout the highlands, settling most of the fertile valleys, they are very family and clan oriented, often spending long months visiting. Several family clans usually reside in one valley, forming strong cooperative social units, necessary for survival in the often harsh environment. Mindful of the hazards of intermarrying, however, brides and grooms are usually sought from clans outside the resident valley and from other Marches. Almost all Marches hold a social event known as a Gathering. These Gatherings are very similar to the Scottish Games. Gatherings attract Highlanders from all over Estcarp. Though peaceful by nature, all Highlanders spend two years and six months serving their local Guard (military) in some manner, soldier or engineer. They are inducted at the age of sixteen, spend six months training, and then move to their unit to serve the next two years. This is particularly beneficial to younger children who might have a limited inheritance as they can opt for land rights at the end of the two years, or continue their service. Even should they choose to leave active Guard service after their term, they are considered as reserve guard for the remainder of their active lives and may be called up should need arise. The native language of the Highlanders would closely resemble Macedonian. (*Note: I chose a language with a Russian / Slavic feel that could be translated using Google Translator rather than making up a language). Economy The Highlanders have a simple agrarian and farm based economy, although other trades are represented as well. The majority of trade is handled via a simple barter system although some families keep a modest wealth of foreign currency for those times when they must travel and trade beyond their alpine realm. Small villages tend to grow up around a central, large farm / estate. There are, of course, other trades...smiths, shopkeepers, craftsmen and craftswomen, horse traders / trainers...of all kinds. Some specialize in trading, traveling as merchants to the lowlands, thus keeping the coin of the lowland realm in circulation in the Highlands as well as their native bartering / trade system. Trade flows freely between the various Marches as each one has certain goods and services more prevalent than others. Currency Estcarp's currency is made up of gold, silver, and copper rectangular coins called Azars. Gold coins, the highest in value, are stamped with the image of High Lord Mathias Azarov. Both the silver and copper coins, the copper being analogous to pennies in value, are etched with the image of the head of the wild horses of Estcarp, the Dikaya. The Guild of Azaria, named for the coins they mint, are both bankers and the Guild responsible for minting the coins. Government As mentioned, the Highlands are divided into territories called Marches based on their geographic location. Most habitable areas Estcarp come with natural geographic borders in the form of mountains, ravines, rivers, etc. For as long as any can remember, the Stormdanovich family have been the overall rulers of Estcarp. The High Lord or High Lady is chosen based on their magical affinity. To date, in every generation there has been one child that exhibits a stronger ability than others. This child traditionally becomes the ruler or High Lord. The government and organization of Estcarp is semi-feudalistic and Guild based. While somewhat feudalistic in organization, the governmental system is not totally feudal in nature. It is not totally class based and the High Council can vote a Lord be replaced if they are not doing their job. High Council: The High Council is made up of the Warders of the Marches and a single representative, usually the Grand Master or Mistress, of the non-trade / non-artisan Guilds. Landsrahd (Leaders of the Lands) Council: This is the secondary council of representatives made up of the landed nobility (Thanes), Archons, Jarls, and the highest ranking members of the trade and artisan guilds. It is from these ranks that jurors are selected if a trial by jury is required. *Note: Only certain high crimes require a jury trial at this time. Ranks and Titles *High Lord / Lady of Estcarp: Ruler of Estcarp and oversees all the Marches. This role is similar to that of a lowland King or Queen although the High Lord does not carry all the autocratic power that a King or Queen does. This is traditionally a patriarchal position unless there is no male heir. *Warder of the March: A man or woman of a Stormborn family, this rank is normally bestowed on the eldest child who acts as the March's overseer / governor and automatically has a seat on the High Council. They carry the title of Lord or Lady, but referring to them as Marcher or Warder is appropriate as well. *Thane: Thane is both a title and a rank and is the equivalent to the rank of Knight / Dame in realms and also the title given to Stormborn that hold lands within a March. A man or woman becomes a Thane in one of two ways: They receive the rank/title along with lands when they take the oath of the Cymerian High Guard, the rank/title is inherited with family lands / properties for the Stormborn. *Archon: This title generally denotes a person of means...landed gentry, merchants, successful artisans, etc. *Village Chiefs / Elders (called Jarl or Jarla): In lieu of being able to easily get to the seat of a March Lord / Lady, there are local village chiefs and elders who act as a mayor or alderman. Political Affiliations For so many generations, their very existence is lost to myth and legend, the Highlanders have kept to themselves, literally and politically. This isolation is due in part to the inacessibility of their lands and in part to being very self-sufficient overall and not needing to import and export goods and services. Since the Sundering, it has has been assumed by the lowlanders that the people of Estcarp mostly perished in the horrendous cataclysms that resulted. No doubt the Stormborn themselves have descended to the status of myth or legend, if remembered at all. There is limited trade between Estcarp and Heradheim as a few Highlanders make their way to that country to sell or trade their wares and produce, occasionally even a few of the Dikaya horses. It is the Guardians that most often travel to other realms in their search for knowledge. They also return to Estcarp with news from foreign lands and bits of intelligence. Category:Places Category:Estcarp Guard